powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance the Night Away
Theo is pacing the floors waiting for Lily, so that they can go on their usual Once a Month "Lunch Appointment". Toady tries to convince Stingerella that they should work together, but the scorpion won't hear of it. Theo finds Lily dancing & hanging out with Casey up in the loft. Lily tells him she didn't forget about lunch, and that she picked out a place that they'll all like. They, including Casey. While RJ continues working on the new Claw Cannon, Lily has one more dance move, but she needs Casey &Theo's help. One to throw her & one to catch her. So the fight is on between the guys for who gets to what task. The argument escalates when Theo says that he and Lily have history and Casey is just the new guy. Stingerella and her dancing Rinshi arrive in the city. The Rangers show up but they can't fight the moves of the evil beasts. Stingerella has the Rangers on the ropes with her moves. But Toady soon shows up, grows large and attacks the Rangers to "save" Stingerella. After being hit with the spin attack, Toady notices that Stingerella has left him. The toad begins to cry and leaves the battle. Back at Dai Shi's temple, Camille tells Toady that Stingerella is just playing hard to get, and that next time he needs to show her just how chivalrous he is. After Naja questions Dai Shi's authority, the evil master sets the cobra in his place. In order to combat Stingerella & the dancing Rinshi, RJ instructs Lily to teach her new dance moves to Casey & Theo, so they can incorporate them into their fighting styles. But Casey & Theo are still at each others throats. When the Rinshi & Stingerella show up in the city, the Rangers take the Rinshi out with their new dance battle moves. Toady then shows up, confesses his love for the scorpion and fights off the Rangers. Not even the Ranger's Beast Spirits can scratch Today, thanks to his shielding powers. The Rangers call for the Claw Cannon, but Casey still has something to prove since to Theo, he's only still "The New Guy". With the team not working together, they end up loosing again to Stingerella and Toady. The Rangers are beaten, and the two monstrous love birds leave. Theo and Casey continue their fight outside of the parlor. Lily shows up and straightens them both out and tells them to grow up. And so the two teammates work it out. Stingerella suggests Toady blast open a volcano to attack the city. But the Rangers jump in and keep the city safe. The Red Ranger holds off Stingerella and Toady while Yellow & Blue charge the Claw Cannon to full power. The Claw Cannon is engaged and fired at the two mosnters. The Blast breaks through Toady's force field, destroying him, and knocking Stingerella off her feet. The battle goes big and Stingerella covers the Megazord in scorpions. But the Rangers free themselves with the Savage Spin. To finish her off, the Rangers use the Super Kick Attack. Theo is still trying to come to terms with not being the only guy in Lily's lift. But he still denies it being love. When RJ walks in, he tells Theo Lily's been waiting for him for ten minutes outside for some lunch thing. After Theo rushes out, RJ & Fran are left and they know that though Theo may deny it, it's love.